Luka's Confession
by XLukaX99
Summary: Luka has a crush on Miku but doesn't have the courage to tell her. How will Miku find out?Will she find out?Does Miku love another? Does Miku Love her? There will be a bit of Gumi x Rin in later chapters.


**AUTHORS NOTE: **Warning, this fanfiction contains yuri of the pairing Miku Hatsune x Luka Megurine. If you do not like to read girls love,or anything with bisexuals or lesbians, i suggest you stop and turn back now. I will not take negative comments based on the pairing, nor their genders, but if you have criticism based on anything else, by all means,say it, i wont judge you if you dont judge me. Most comments are highly appreciated. I will update ever week on friday. I have no idea how long the chapters will be. Anyway, without any furthur ado, i give you the begining.

**BEGINING:** POV: Luka

Luka sat at her desk in her first class of the day. A normal day most would say, though to Luka it was more than a normal day. It was the anniversary of the day Luka first met Miku. Luka was sure Miku didn't even remember the exact date, let alone the month. Luka sighed and began doodling on her paper. The teacher was rambling on about Edgar Allen Poe, and all of his works. But Luka didn't care, because Luka had read all of Poe's works. All she could think of was finding a way to confess to Miku, that over the course of a year she had fallen in love with her. Luka blushed imagining the ways she would confess. By the time the bell rang for Luka to head to her next class she glanced at what she had doodled on her notes. There were hearts all over and Miku's name all over the paper. Luka's face began to glow a faint red and she quickly packed up her notes and dashed out the door to her next class.

Luka had Science next and they would be preparing for a lab next class time. Luka again zoned out. She blushed imagining Miku smile and say she loved her back. Luka heard a noise that brought her back to earth. Quickly looking around she saw her classmate, Kaito, was being a tad clumsy when trying to flirt with Teto. Teto got mad and had lunged at him, making him drop 2 glass vials breaking them. The sound of them breaking was what Luka had heard and she saw the look up regection on Kaito's face. Luka sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Lunch was going to be not so easy, Luka avoided sitting with Miku. Instead she sat with Gumi, Rin, and Len. The three all had pizza on their trays. Luka had gotten pizza as well. Gumi broke the silence, " So, Luka, why aren't you sitting with Miku like usual. You only seem to sit here when you have a problem. What's the gig," Gumi pestered Luka poking her arm. "What's bothering you Luka?" Rin giggled when Gumi teased Luka a bit. Gumi saw Luka get a slight blush as Luka had glanced at Miku. Gumi's eyes widened and Gumi excitedly shook Luka's shoulders. " DON'T TELL ME YOU," Gumi looked left and right then whispered into Luka's ear so no one else could hear. "...like Miku?" Gumi kept raising her eye brows trying to get Luka to get what she was hinting at. The Gumi added "alot?" Gumi grinned and Luka flushed looking away. She nervously responed "S-so what if i do?" Gumi smiled and hugged Luka. Gumi replied, "Awww~ That's so sweet Luka!~ Okay," Gumi looked to Rin, "Rin, you now owe me $15, i win the bet!" Rin's eyes widened in disbelief. Rins swore and reluctantly handed the money to Gumi. Luka looked shocked and said, " YOU TWO HAD A BET ON...WHO I LIKED?!" Gumi chuckled in response and Rin spoke up, "Yeah, I usually win too!" Luka glared at the two then at Len, she was enraged and almost yelled," LEN DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" Len flinched. "N-n-no L-luka." Len was scared. Luka ran out mad and stormed off to her locker. She didn't hear Gumi tell Rin that Miku liked her back.

Luka had one more class today by 2:00. Luka was walking to her locker half zoned out. Luka has gym next and she was nervous because Miku was also in her gym class. Luka put some binders in her locker and pulled out a notebook. She locked her locker and dashed to the locker room to get gym over with.


End file.
